(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in exercising mechanisms for the legs.
(2) Description of the Related Art
US Patent Citations    U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,995 teaches an apparatus for improving the hitting technique of baseball players.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,731 teaches an exercise device for developing various parts of a user's body.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,826 to Rose teaches a legwork strengthening and style training device.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,487 to Wallner teaches an exercise device.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,218 teaches a combination stance limiting and muscle flexing device particularly useful in karate training.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,978 teaches a sport training device which has a pair of straps which are secured around the user's ankles.
Current Techniques
Exercise regimens and devices utilized therein teach a variety of exercises for the muscles of the legs that improve performance, heart rate and general muscle tone. However, the aforementioned techniques including those cited above all teach restricting the outward motion of the leg through the use of elastic bands, springs, or similar materials and devices. Thus, there needs to be an improvement that goes beyond this outward motion restriction and yet provides a continuous application of stress to the leg muscles.